deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is the father of the Griffin family and one of the main characters of the American animated television series, Family Guy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Peter Griffin vs Adam Taurus (Completed) * Big the Cat vs Peter Griffin * Peter Griffin vs Dan Hibiki (Abandoned) * Peter Griffin VS Deadpool (Abandoned) * Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin (Completed) * Patrick Star vs. Peter Griffin * Peter Griffin vs Sans (Completed) * Peter Griffin vs Shrek (Completed) * SpongeBob Squarepants vs Peter Griffin (Completed) * Peter Griffin Vs Stan Smith * [https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Wario_vs_Peter_Griffin Peter Griffin vs. Wario ] (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Conker * [[Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy)|Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy)]] * Fred Flintstone (The Flinstones) * Hank Hill (King of the Hill) * Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Randy Marsh (South Park) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) * Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto) * The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) Death Battle Info Background *Age: 42-58 (Varies depending on the episode). *For the first few years of Meg’s life, he thought she was a house cat. *Favorite Song: Surfin' Bird. *Favorite Movie: Road House. *Had an Affair with a Cardboard cut out. *Predicted that Twinkies could survive the end of the world. *Friends with death. *Seriously Had sex with a Surfin' Bird Record. Weapons *The PeterMobile. *The PeterDactyl. *The PeterCopter. *The PeterBlimp. *The Peter-Rang. *A Literal Can of Whoop Ass. *Hunting Rifle. *Shotgun. *PaTuket Patriot Beer. *A suit made out of solid Gold. *Pistol. *Surfin' Bird Records. *Tank. https://youtu.be/Xt-MofnMsAs?t=1m11s *Knight Armor. *Lance. *Baseball Bat. *Shrinking Gun. *Moutain Climbing Gear. *Bottles Filled with Horse Semen. *Whip. *Rubbing Alcohol. *Razor Blade hair Comb. *Razor Blade Fan. *Machine Gun. *Bunker Busten Mega Ultra Super Bomb. *Grenade. *Scuba Gear. *M80 Fire Crackers. *Mr. Zucchini Head. *Axe. *RPG. *Ancient Haunted Indian Skull. *Remote Activated Explosives. *Wonder Twin Ring. *Mech Suit. *Red Bull **Gives Peter superhuman strength and speed, but makes him extremely hyperactive. Powers/Abilities *Can Freeze Frame in mid-Air. *Shapeshifting. *Actually knows how to perform Hadokens and Shoryukens. *Once Every one he Touched Turned into Robin Williams. https://youtu.be/MqI9A3JZv5c *Insane Durability. *Some Times he doesn't React to pain at all. *Can Fart Fire. *Extremely Fast for his Size. *Had his Own Gravitational pull. https://youtu.be/NM9iu8u5l4I?t=8s *incredible Singing Voice. *An Incredible Fighter. *Road House. *Has his Own Theme Music (Cannot be Turned off). *Lost his hand, then regrew it near-instantaneously. **Said hand grew an entire body, becoming an evil clone. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1U28PwxkRs8 Feats *Temporarily joined the New England Patriots; being one of their best players. **Got tackled by the entire Patriot team without any serious injuries. *Pushed a Car off a Cliff. *Survived Point Blank Explosions frequently. *Survived a beating from a group of deer with baseball bats. *Survived two logs Smashing his Head Flat. *Survived being crush by a piano. *Stole the Worlds Best Joke (Guess What? Chicken Butt). *Survived Getting Mauled by a Moutain Lion. *Beat the Giant chicken multiple times. *Survived being Struck By Lightning. *Survived Getting his head cut off. *Took about 60 Tranquilizer Darts and still kept going. *Fought Lois to a Stand Still. *Opened up a Church/Religion revolved around Happy Days. *Survived getting his flesh ripped off by the water pressure of a firehose. https://youtu.be/Boi20HD6vcY?t=1m10s *Survived getting crushed by a bus. https://youtu.be/1mKDSLxaJ40?t=25s *Survived getting shot in the head twice. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNfu0M0GinU https://youtu.be/wDgCqa2qSDI?t=1m37s * Nearly superhuman drinking abilities. ** Defeated Mickey McFinnigan (Town-drunk of McSwiggan Village) in a drink-off. Mickey claims no one ever defeated him before. ** Surprisingly a great piano player when drunk. *Beat the snot out of Lucy van Pelt. *Survived the earth exploding in the bad ending of Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse. (non canon) Weaknesses and Faults *Can still die. **Peter's clones were destroyed by an explosion. https://youtu.be/W4WGQmWcrbs?t=2m13s *Can still suffer (Short-term) brain damage https://youtu.be/sziKRDQO73M?t=3m42s **Suffered a stroke that paralyzed half his body (was able to recover with Stem Cells). *He's Below Retarded. **Once shook his own baby to death to stop him from crying. *Has been Easily knocked out before. *Bag of Nickles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfgjzdhdNVc *Spinach doesn't help. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-kTopS-tac *Died in a car crash while drunk (was brought back to life by Death, although this would be outside help) Failures *Effortlessly overpowered by his neighbor Rob Gronkowski, who was outnumbered and eating 3 footlong sandwiches during the fight. https://youtu.be/PYWkHMK-ID4?t=1m27s *Easily overwhelmed by Liam Neeson. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqYet2TKF-w *Literally curb-stomped by Meg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOASkOLPvpg *Was Once raped by a Breeding Bull. **As a Strawberry, he was raped by a worm. *Once bought Volcano Insurance; he lives in Road island. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiY9DDyQfUk Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Disney Characters Category:Family Guy characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:TV combatants Category:Villain Protagonist